Juste pour rire !
by Once Upon a Mary
Summary: Petit OS juste pour rire, ou, lorsque Harry veut se venger de Rogue de bon matin... Attention aux bombabouses !


_J'avançais dans le couloir, ne pouvant m'empêcher de ricaner à ce qui allait arriver. Rogue allait prendre cher ! Cette sale chauve-souris graisseuse. Il ne cessait de me faire des remarques acerbes, de m'afficher devant tout le monde, de ma coller des zéros, de me mettre en colle, et les dieux seuls savaient combien je détestais d'être en colle.  
>Je savais que Rogue passait tout les matins dans ce couloirs, à 8heure 30 précise, saluant tout le temps le Moine Gras, qui hibernait ici. J'avais tout prévue, l'école au complet était rassemblée, pas loin du moins. Rogue allait prendre cher ! Lorsqu'il viendrait dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la grande salle, des camarades soifs de vengeances lui jetteront des bombabouses dessus, cela lui donnera une occasion de prendre une douche ! Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule surprise..<br>Comme prévu, le graisseux pénétra dans le couloir, virevoltant dans sa cape noir. Lorsqu'il me vit, un sourire vicieux s'empara de son visage, tandis que je le saluais.  
><em>  
>« <strong>Bonjour Professeur Rogue <strong>! »

« **Tiens, Potter ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, c'est Monsieur pour vous.** »

« **Avez-vous fait votre lessive, ce matin, ****_MONSIEUR _****?** »

« **Comment ça, ais-je fais ma lessive ? 10 points en moins pour insolence. Ce serait dommage de prendre une heure de retenue en plus, n'est-ce-pas, Monsieur Potter ?** »

« **Ce qui serait dommage, Monsieur, c'est que vous ayez fait votre lessive se matin, car je suis certain que vous ne devez pas la faire souvent..** »

« **Que diable … ?** »

_Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je venais tout de même de perdre 15 points, je lui lançais donc une bombabouse made in Weasley. Les personnes présentes en firent de même, et Rogue n'eut pas le temps de dire '' AIE '' que c'était déjà fini, et qu'il était recouvert de bombabouses, empestant toutes sortes d'odeur plus pestilentielles les unes que les autres. Un sourire satisfait s'empara de mon visage, tandis que le professeur Rogue enrageait._

« **1000 points en moins.. POUR GRYFFONDOR !** » _Il articulait mal, aussi ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre._

« **Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? HEY CEDRIC ! Tu as entendus quelque chose ?** »

« **Rien qui puisse m'inquiété Harry.** » _Je souris à Cédric._

« **Vous voyez, Monsieur, nous n'avons rien entendu.** »

« **Des retenues jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité pour vous, Monsieur Potter.** »

« **Qu'avez vous dit ? Une douche froide ? Il n'y a aucun soucis.** »

_Le pauvre peinait à parler, à cause de la nauséabonde odeur. Déformé ses propos ne le faisait qu'enragé. Je lançais un '' Accio '' au saut que j'avais caché, et une fois pris, je le jetait sur le professeur de potions. Lorsqu'il reçut le saut d'eau, un cri aigu sortit de sa bouche, provoquant l'hilarité générale.  
>A ce moment là, le professeur McGonagall arriva, furieuse de ne voir personne dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves présents se dissipèrent, mais je restais à côté du professeur Rogue, lui tendant un mouchoir alors qu'il éternuait.<br>_  
>« <strong>Ce serait triste de vous enrhumer<strong> »

« **Que ce passe-t-il ici ? ALLEZ MANGER IMMEDIATEMENT ! Que diraient vos parents s'ils savaient que vous ne vous nourrissez pas ? C'est une honte !** »

« **Bonjour professeur McGonagall !** »

« **Bonjour, Monsieur Potter.. Severus, que vous est-il arrivé ? **»

« **C'est... C'est cette vermine ! Ce sale traitre ! Ce survivant à la noix ! Ce..**»

« **Allons, mon cher Severus, calmez vous, et expliquez-vous !** »

« **Il est, professeur McGonagall, que notre cher professeur Rogue a subi la vengeance de génération d'élèves qu'il a martyrisé auparavant. Et encore, si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas assez. **»

« **TUEZ LE MINERVA ! Tuez le ! Ce sale petit garnement !** »

« **Allons Severus, il faut vous calmer, c'est juste pour rire !** »

L_a vieille sorcière rit de bon cœur, et repartit en direction de la grande salle. Je la suivit, riant aussi. Finalement, Rogue avait pris cher.. Mais ce n'était pas fini, loin de là, ce n'était que le commencement._


End file.
